Aluminum-base alloys have been designed to achieve improved intermediate temperature (ambient to about 600.degree. F. or 316.degree. C.) and high temperature (above about 316.degree. C.) for specialty applications such as aircraft components. Properties critical to improved alloy performance include density, modulus, tensile strength, ductility, creep resistance and corrosion resistance. To achieve improved properties at intermediate and high temperatures, aluminum-base alloys, have been created by rapid solidification, strengthened by composite particles or whiskers and formed by mechanical alloying. These methods of forming lightweight elevated temperature alloys have produced products with impressive properties. However, manufacturers, especially manufacturers of aerospace components, are constantly demanding increased physical properties with decreased density at increased temperatures.
An example of aluminum-base rapid solidification alloys is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,317 ('317) and 4,379,719 ('719). Generally, the problems with rapid solidification alloys include limited liquid solubility, increased density and limited mechanical properties. For example, the rapid solidification Al-Fe-X alloys of the '317 and '719 patents have increased density arising from the iron and other relatively high density elements. Furthermore, Al-Fe-X alloys have less than desired mechanical properties and coarsening problems.
An example of a mechanical alloyed composite stiffened alloy was disclosed by Jatkar et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,893. The MA aluminum-base structure of Jatkar et al. produced a product with superior properties to the Al-Fe-X rapid solidification alloys. However, an increased level of skill is required to produce such composite materials and a further increase in alloy performance would result in substantial benefit to aerospace structures.
A combination rapid solidification and MA aluminum-titanium alloy, having 4-6% Ti, 1-2% C and 0.1-0.2% O, is disclosed by Frazier et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,942. For purposes of this specification, all component percentages are expressed in weight percent unless specifically expressed otherwise. The alloy of Frazier et al. has lower than desired physical properties at intermediate temperatures.
It is an object of this invention to provide an aluminum-base alloy that facilitates simplified alloy formation as compared to aluminum-base alloys produced by rapid solidification.
It is a further object of this invention to produce an aluminum-base MA alloy having improved intermediate temperature properties.